The World Ends With¿Soul?
by YunaAlbarn
Summary: Crossover con TWEWY...Soul despierta en Shibuya sin recordar nada y con un pin en la mano del cual le sirve para leer la mente a la gente...Un monton de sucesos le ayudan a ser mejor persona...Los Summarys no son lo mío


**ESTO ES UN CROSSOVER CON The World Ends With You...Soul Eater y TWEWY no son míos

* * *

**

The World Ends with...Souls?

**Día 1 , Semana 1**

**Soul PDV...**

Me acabé despertando, me dolía la cabeza...Estaba en un cruce peatonal gigante...Ugh...Odio estar rodeado de gente...Mire mi mano...Había un pin...Tenía la forma de una calavera...Juego a lanzarla al aire y al cogerla... ¿Qué demonios? Escucho voces como:

-Espero que se vaya pronto de la ciudad-

-¿Dónde estará la tienda de ramen?-

Imposible puede ser que sean... ¡Puede ser que lea los pensamientos a la gente!

Bip, bip, bip...Sonó mi móvil, espera... ¿Tengo móvil? Sera mejor ver que pasa...Era un mensaje:

"_Ve al 104, tienes 60 minutos._

_Falla y desaparecerás-Los Reapers"_

Que bonito...Adiós, SPAM...Borrado... ¿Eh? Sigue ahí...Sera algún virus o algo así...

¡AH! ¡Mi mano!

Apareció un contador en mi mano... detrás de mí en la gran pantalla ponía "Tienes 7 días" y unos signos raros parecían estar alrededor mío... Esos signos se transformaron en ¿ra...ranas?

Empezaron a atacarme... ¿Porqué nadie me ayuda?...Salí corriendo...

**En otro lado...**

-Tío...Ya estamos otra vez...-dijo un hombre misterioso

-Deja de quejarte. Hace mucho que no tenemos trabajo- dijo una mujer misteriosa.

-Exactamente, es como un lunes después de unas vacaciones-

-¿Prefieres unas vacaciones permanentes?...En el primer día hay más jugadores. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de ganar algunos puntos! Sino... ¿Cómo igualaras al mes pasado?-

-Vale...vale...No me va a matar supongo...Ey, ya que estamos... ¿Juguemos a algún jueguecito?-

-¿Un jueeego?-

-Claro así no lo veremos como un trabajo. Vamos, se que te encanta-

-Oh, sí como me conoces.*suspiro*...De acuerdo ¿Cuál es?-

-Reaper Sport 3: caza al jugador...A ver quien borra a más jugadores hoy...-

-¡¿Eso no es divertido?-

-¿No te gusta?-

-Pero si voy a ganar-

-Anda ya, me esforzare...El que pierde invita a ramen-

**Soul PDV...**

Debo estar aquí a salvo...Putas ranas dejadme en paz...En un momento vi como esos signos se llevaban a gente... ¿Que demonios pasa?

-¡Tú!-dijo una chica rubia con coletas y ojos verdes-¡Haz un **pacto **conmigo!-

-A...ando muy ocupado...yo...-dije

-¡Escúchame si pactamos mataremos a los **ruido**!-

-A quien le importa el ruido-

-¿Quieres ser borrado? Si no date prisa-

-Va...vale. Acepto-

Un haz de luz nos rodeo...

-¿Qué son las lucecitas?-dije

-Calla y ten- Me dio un pin con el dibujo de una llama...No sé lo que pasó pero esa chapa me dio un poder especial al ponérmela...Se lazó una rana de esas y al dirigir mi mano hacia ella esta acabó chamuscada...Hice lo mismo con las otras...No quedó ni una...Debía vengarme por haberme dado una leche...Bueno dejemos los rencores...

-Ese fuego...-dije-¿Lo hice yo?-

-Vaya puedes usar los pins-Dijo ella-Debes ser muy bueno con los **psychs**... Encontré un compañero adecuado-

-¿Esas llamas las has llamado psychs?-

-Sep, y ahora que hemos pactado los ruido nos dejaran en paz.-

-Es decir a salvo-Menos mal...

-Si se han largado, ¿ves?-

-¿Qué son los Ruido?-

-Los monstruos que acabas de dar una paliza- Monstruos... si está claro... ¿Y Psychs? ¿Qué es este pin?-Siento mis modales, Maka Albarn, llámame Maka-Que gilipollez es-Tenemos una semana por delante-

-¿Una semana de que?-una semana con ella, que tortura

-Del **Juego Reaper**, tonto. Dura 7 días-¿Tonto?...Bueno dejémoslo aparte... ¿Reapers? ¿Y quién es ella?-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pasa de ella... ¿Dónde demonios estoy?-Vamos, dilo-Esa señal pone "estación de Shibuya". ¿Porqué estoy en Shibuya?-¿Pasa algo?-Ignórala...Espera...El cruce, he de volver-¡Espérame!

Me fui de allí al cruce, pero la pesada de las coletas me seguía.

-¿Por qué cojones me sigues?-dije

-¿Por qué te haces el difícil?-dijo ella

-Piérdete, me voy-

-¿Dónde?, Estamos atrapados-

-No seas estúpida-

-El único estúpido eres tú-Y dale con la pesada...-Hicimos un pacto, debemos estar juntos, no puedes vencerlos tú solo...no sobrevivirás -

-¿A qué?-

-Al juego, ¿No quieres ganar?-

-Juega a lo que quieras-

-No tiene gracia, nos mataran si no jugamos... ¿o no viste lo que les pasó a esas personas? Somos compañeros, debemos apoyarnos-

-Déjalo, no quiero ser parte de esto-

-Ya lo eres parte. Eres un **jugador** como yo.-

-No estoy jugando a nada-

-Entonces... ¿Por qué tienes un pin de jugador?-Mire mi mano y vi el pin de la calavera-¿Y un contador en la mano? Yo si...-Mire mi mano...20:05

-¡Qué demonios!-

-Ves, tú también lo eres. ¡AHH! No tenemos tiempo. El tiempo pasa tenemos 20 minutos. ¡Vamos muévete al diez-cuatro!-Dijo ella histérica

-¿Diez-cuatro?-

-104, lo del mensaje-

No jodas... ¿Quién se lo cree?...Aunque lo de hoy ha sido raro...Y esta me va a seguir de todas formas...Sera mejor ir.

-Te sigo-dije suspirando

-Bien. Pero antes-¿Qué quiere ahora?-dime tu nombre-Cierto no se lo dije

-Soul, Soul Eater Evans-

-Soul, ¿Eh? Bonito nombre-Calla...-Venga al 104-

Nos dirigimos al edificio alto que ponía 104...Pero a ir allí me choqué contra un muro invisible, creo yo.

-No puedo pasar-dije

-anda, ya, Itaii-Se choco también-tienes razón...Pero es la entrada al 104...

Me siento observado, ese tío me mira...el de la capucha roja

-Pacto confirmado-dijo

-Otra vez...-Maka no se percataba del tío se lanzó de nuevo contra el muro pero este se disolvió. Ella se cayó al suelo-Oye, que ya podemos pasar...-

-¿Qué has hecho?-dije

-Nada, será suerte. Vamos...-dijo ella

¿Sera cosa del tío de rojo? Me gira a verlo pero desapareció...Decidí seguir a Maka.

Llegamos al 104...El contador se expiro...

-¡Misión cumplida!-dijo ella

-Que cosa...-dijo una voz extraña de mujer-solo un idiota la cagaría el día 1-Puede ser que sea un Reaper-Seréis eliminados tarde o temprano, ayudad a esta chica a ganar algunos puntos, ¿vale?-

Esos monstruos de nuevo...-Soul, ya sabes luchar, ¿verdad?-dijo Maka-es hora de trabajar...-

Nos cargamos algunos pero..apareció uno muy grande

-Oye, acosadora-dije

-No soy una acosadora-Maka

-Vale, ¡no la cages!-

Nos lo cargamos, este no era una rana, parecía un oso...

-Bueno, lo logramos...-Maka-Pero solo es del día 1 ...será más difícil-

¿Por que demonios estoy aquí? ¿Y si me eliminan? ¿Qué mierda de juego es este? Esto no es verdad... ¿Estoy atrapado aquí, en Shibuya?


End file.
